


Nothing prepared me for being yours

by Katana127



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Ashra Dayne, Doran martell - Freeform, Elia martell - Freeform, F/M, ned stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana127/pseuds/Katana127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of marring Robert Baratheon lyanna stark is sent to dorne where she snatches the unwanted affection of Oberyn martell. Whilst there Doran and her farther have her marry the infamous red viper of dorne. Will she bend or will she break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing prepared me for being yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first instalment of this story, I have never really wrote in this style of fan fiction. Hope you enjoy.

The carriage jerked into a sudden holt, it's wheels skidding slightly on the scorching sandy grounds which covered the land like the snow at winterfell. I looked out to the different unfamiliar surroundings; instead of grey gloomy sky's which barely catches the small rays of glimmering sun there was sun for all the eye could see. The heat caressed my pale skin and the sun gently kissed my face for the first time in along time. I stared down at my lap and have a long sigh, this was my life now I thought and it wasn't a bad one either. It could be worse. A guard pulled at my carriage and offered me a hand to help me step down onto the dusty floor. The camp had stopped for a break before taking off for the last and hardest neck of the journey. I sat down on the edge of fallen tree trunk which had dried out from years of being I this desert. I hated this climate, my heart was always content when the chilly winds gently swirl round me and the roaring fires are lit. This place was not home. I wasn't long before the camp packed up and they continued on the journey to hell. After what felt like days had passed by we finally reached dorne. It was not what I was expecting

As the carriage yet again pulled into a holt I came to realise that we had arrived into the courtyard of what is know as the water gardens. I expected it to be a dry desert like place with little plants and life. Instead to my awe it was a lush place with sun light that stroked the ground and warmed the plants not drying them and leaving them in the beating sun rays. Around the place walls flowers bloomed as they hiked up the tall towers and there where fountains of water which glittered under the evening light. Everything about it was light and airy with a sense of peace all around it. A very different place to winterfell.

As I walked round the side of the wall I saw the great gardens in all their beauty. There was a training area as well in the gardens. There was a young man spearing with an older man. The young man had dark tan skin and shining black hair, he wore plain trousers and was shirtless. The older man had the same dark tan skin and black hair but his hair had grey streaks in it from ageing. I watched them for a moment and took in the surroundings. The sky had turned into a spectrum of colours which where spread across the burning sky. It was unlike anything I had seen before.

I heard a servant calling my name from behind me , "lady Lyanna" I heard her calling in the distance. The servant caught up with me and gently touched my shoulder. "My lady we have to go inside now, the guards have gone in as well as the goods" she said. "Fine will I be meeting with Doran martell" I asked staring out into the sky's. "yes you will but first you will have time to be seen to your quarters and get refreshed before the meeting In the counsel room" she replied.


End file.
